Code Geass: Nunnally's revenge
by XDarkRider
Summary: Wanting to avenge her brothers death Nunnally regains the ability to walk and see again and takes the role of Zero. With the aid of her Knight Nemo, she leads the rebellion against Brittania. But is Lelouch truly dead? And what is the secret behind Geass?
1. Nunnally's revenge

Ok this is my very first Code Geass fanfic, so it may not be as good, so if you want me to continue then review and tell me

And I dont own Code Geass, sadly

* * *

Nunnally Lamperouge is a young wheelchair bound girl, people would consider her as one of the most sweetest and innocent girl in the world. But every person has their time of hatred, anger and sadness, Nunnally is no exception…

.........................................

It was a bright morning, the sun was shining and the wind was blowing gently across Ashford Academy. Nunnally breathed in the fresh yet tainted air; her thoughts were broken when she heard the phone ring next to her, she picked it up and answered it,

"hello?"

"Nunnally it's me"

"oh, brother is something wrong?"

"no its nothing, I'm just calling to say that I'll be back home late so need to wait for me for dinner" Lelouch explained

"but brother, for the past few weeks we hardly ever spend time together" Nunnaly complained,

"sorry Nunnally but I've been extremely busy for the past few weeks, how about this I'll take you out shopping tomorrow, just you and me"

"promise"

"I promise, well I got to go, bye Nunnally"

"bye big brother" with that Nunnaly put down the phone and sighed, "just what are you up to lately brother".

....................................

Lelouch hung up his phone and let the wind blow through his strands of hair

"what did she say?" Rival asked as he drove his motorbike along the highway

"nothing; I just promised her I'd spend the day with her tomorrow" Lelouch said, Rival smirked at his response but quickly hid it,

"so who's this next opponent" Rival asked

"just some other noble, nothing too different from all the others I have faced"

"right".

...................................

Nunnally sat by the table quietly folding paper cranes when she recalled her conversation with her brother the other night…

Flashback…

The lights glowed brightly upon Lelouch and Nunnally, the two siblings sat at the table as Lelouch watched Nunnally fold a blue paper crane while he followed suit but was having a lot of trouble

"how do you manage to do this so well?" he questioned Nunnally giggled,

"practice brother a lot of practice" she replied as she placed down the complete paper crane, "and did you know that when you fold one thousand of them your wish will be granted"

"really now, what is your wish then?" Lelouch asked, Nunnally placed a finger on her chin while she pondered,

"I wish for a gentle world" Lelouch smiled,

"I'm sure when you open your eyes once again your wish will come true"

"you really think so"

"of course"

End Flashback…

Nunnally smiled at the memory, her brother was everything to her, she wouldn't know what to do without him, just the sound of his voice soothed her to the very core, yes she loved her brother very much. Her radio station was suddenly interrupted by the news, she listened as the reporter spoke

"we interrupted this program to report that The third prince Clovis has ordered that Shinjuku ghetto be sealed of to deal with a poison gas that has been stolen by terrorists…" she tuned out the rest as she picked up the phone and dialed Lelouch's number, her worries for her brother began to arise as the tone beeped four times before Lelouch answered,

"brother where are you right now?" she asked her voice was full of worry,

"Nunnally now is not a very good time" she then heard some kind of explosion and some bullets being fired, "I'm going to need to…" the line was cut, Nunnally's worry only increased ten folds.

The door swung open and Sayoko walked in with a tray of tea

"Nunnally-sama its time for your afternoon tea" Sayoko looked around "Nunnally-sama?" but the crippled girl was no where to be found.

...............................

Shinjuku ghetto...

Nunnally some how managed to slip past the guards without them knowing (i dont know how just go with the flow), she was having a hard time moving her wheel chair around all the chunks of rocks when suddenly a pebble sized rock caught itself in between the wheels of Nunnally's wheelchair causing herself to fall off,

"what was I thinking coming all this way especially in my condition" she mumbled to herself, as she sat herself up she felt something beneath her hand; she picked it up and felt what it was; her heart almost stopped, her hands trembled in fear, she held the paper crane close to her heart as tears welded from her eyes,

"why?" Nunnally whispered "why must you take him away from me" she called out "give him back, give my brother back",

"do you wish for power?" a voice asked "I can give it to you, all you need to do is fulfill one of my wishes. Will you bind into the contract?" at first the crippled girl hesitated but then her thoughts drifted to her brother

"I…I will" Nunnally answered as she reached out her hand,

"very well then Nunnally vi Britannia, I will grant you power and you will grant my wish, this is the contract" and in a flash of light Nunnally opened her eyes, a sigil of a red bird appeared in her left eye then everything went black.

When Nunnally opened her eyes once again she found herself facing ruins she turned her head around and saw more of them, her eyes then trailed down and her heart skipped a beat, there he was lying there lifeless; five bullet wounds to the chest, Nunnally trembled as she dropped to her knees she grabbed her brothers hand and squeezed it tightly, Lelouch's hands were cold and pale his eyes were shut tightly, ears sprung from her newly opened eyes,

"brother…" Nunnally chocked out "please wake up, I…I don't know what I'll do without you" and with a miracle Lelouch opened his eyes slightly just barely enough for him to see his dear sisters face,

"N-Nunnally?" his voice cracked

"brother, please stay with me, please" Nunnally

"I'm afraid I don't have enough time" his voice was low and quiet, he broke into a small smile when he looked into Nunnally's blue eyes, "you can finally open your eye's, I'm just sorry you couldn't see the gentle world I promised you would be able to see" Nunnally could feel his presence slowly fading, more tears began streaming down her face,

"that doesn't matter anymore, I'll be happy if you are with me"

"Nunnally, I just want to let you know, I love you" with that Lelouch closed his eyes as the rest of his life force faded away,

"I love you too" Nunnally whispered as she cried in her brothers chest,

"do you wish to avenge our brother?" a voice asked, Nunnally turned her head and saw herself only for the fact that she had blonde hair and ruby red eyes

"who are you?" Nunnally asked quietly she gripped onto her brothers hand tighter,

"you can call me Nemo" she said,

"Nemo?"

"yes I am the one you agreed to make a contract with, you will fulfill one of my wishes and in return I have given you the ability to walk, sight and the power of Kings" Nemo said, "now I ask you again do you wish to avenge brother?" Nunnally gritted her teeth, her once warm eyes became dark and cold,

"yes" she turned back to Lelouch's body "brother I will fulfill your promise, I will destroy Britannia".

................................

And from that day on, the once innocent and sweet girl we all once knew disappeared forever.

* * *

So what do you think??? Review and tell me, try and not Flame me, cause it isnt needed


	2. Mark Nemo

Well people, I take back what i said about having 'some' elements of Nightmare of Nunnally, _some_ being the key word in that sentence, in fact there's going to be alot of elements of Nightmare of Nunnally. So enjoy this Chapter

* * *

Nunnally stood up while glancing around; her eyes narrowed, she then heard something large come up behind her,

"who are you? And what are you doing here?" a voice shouted out, Nunnally turned around and came face to face with a purple Kightmare also known as the Sutherland, she didn't answer she merely stared at the large machine. The Knightmare fired warning shots around Nunnally, but she stood unfazed, she looked over at Nemo who stood next to her then to Lelouch who lay in the rubble lifeless, Nunnally clenched her fist; her Geass flaring up in her left eye, Nemo smirked and with a click of her fingers everything went bright, the pilot of the Surtherland become blinded by the light; he then felt that his Knightmare frame collapse. As the light cleared it revealed a black, red and yellow Knightmare, it had six hairs with blades at each end that resembled Slash Harkens, they dangled freely right after they disabled the enemy Knightmare,

"we are one, the mud doll and the princess of the holy empire Britannia" Nemo replied, she then directed her attention to Lelouch who lay silent,

"we will come for you later; brother" the Mark Nemo jumped up into the air landed up on top of a ruined building, at the same moment three other Surtherland's surrounded her,

"I don't know who you are but, it ends here, surrender and exit your cockpit" an arrogant voice commanded, Nemo remained silent for a while

"I'll avenge you brother" she said silently, she glared at her enemies, and jumped up from the building, the Surtherland's reacted by attempting to shoot her down, she dodged each and every round of bullets coming her way,

"what how did he manage to avoid all of our shots, is he predicting our moves" this time a female voice said

"no, I'm not predicting your moves, I _know_ every move you make, this is my Geass, the ability to read the lines of the future" Nemo said; who somehow managed to hear what the female pilot had to say, she shot two of the 'Slash Harkens' foreward, so fast that the two Surtherland's lost there heads in seconds, the Mark Nemo turned around and grabbed the Surtherland's lance as it made an attempt for a surprise attack, a katana appeared into the hand of the Mark Nemo and with one sweep of the blade the enemy Surtherland split into two pieces, the pilot was lucky to have ejected before the blade could run through the cockpit. Nemo grinned as she saw the Viceroy's transport, she made a dash for it, slicing up enemy Knightmares on the way.

Clovis panicked as he observed all his men being taken down one by one within minutes,

"un-identified Knightmare approaching!" an officer reported,

"give us a visual" Clovis ordered, a screen a appeared and on it showed the Mark Nemo slicing up enemy Knightmare's like it was nothing,  
"what on earth is that?" Bartley asked, Clovis gritted his teeth, and pressed a button next to him the screen changed and a man with glasses andwearing a white lab coat appeared on screen

"Loyd! Do you think your toy will be able to defeat that thing!" he demanded

"well, we'll just have to see, oh and please call it the Lancelot".

Nemo looked around for anymore enemy Knightmare's to destroy only to find it completely deserted of scrap metal, when suddenly a Slash Harken attacked the Mark Nemo from behind, foreseeing this movement the Mark Nemo jumped up and landed on top of a ruined building, Nemo gazed at the new Knightmare frame it had white and yellow plating and seemed more flexible than the Surtherland's she cutup,

"I guess I'll play around with this one" Nemo said, the Mark Nemo shot two of the Blonde Knives towards the Lancelot which jumped backwards to avoid them only to find another one shoot up from underground,

"what? That's impossible" Suzaku exclaimed he motioned the Lancelot to deflect it with its own Slash Harkens only to have them crushed by the charging blades, the Mark Nemo appeared behind the Lancelot and kicked it into a nearby building, Nemo sighed,

"this is just too easy, what does it take to get a real challenge" ignoring the fallen Lancelot the Mark Nemo ran towards the Viceroy's transport, Nemo glared at the enemy, taking hold of its katana, the Mark Nemo plunged it into the bridge.

* * *

Clovis stumbled back as the giant blade came towards him, he sweated he wanted to scream but his voice failed him, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact but it never came, he cracked open his eye and found the tip of the blade at the bridge of his nose.

Nemo hesitated as flashes of Lelouch's words flowed through her head, her eyes became watery,

"what is this?" she questioned, "why does it hurt so much" she held her chest as she was filled with different emotions; anger, sadness and sorrow. Nemo glared at Clovis

"I'll spare you this time, but I might not be so hesitant next time" the Mark Nemo pulled its katana out of the bridge and jumped away disappearing into the ruins.

* * *

Suzaku just stared dumb folded

'how could he be so fast, was that also a 7th generation Knightmare frame? And he also seemed to know every single one of my moves' he thought.

Loyd also stood dumb fold, his mouth hung wide open 'that unknown Knightmare was toying around with Suzaku, and it also seemed that it wasn't going at its fullest potential, was the pilot holding back?' he questioned himself.

* * *

Nunnally ran through the ruins of Shinjuku ghetto in search of her beloved brother, she stopped her eyes widened in fear, his body disappeared,

"how?" she mumbled "I left him right here, how can he not be here"

"someone seems to have moved him" Nemo said from behind Nunnally

"moved him?" Nunnally asked turning around,

"yes and I fear it is for the worst" Nemo said "I have a fear that brother will soon become our most feared enemy".

* * *

"is the process going smoothly?" a voice said, two figures stood in a dark contained room the only source of light given of would be the lights in the giant water tank that was positioned in the centre of the room,

"of course, it was easy to retrieve his body when that Knightmare frame left the scene" the other voice said,

"so what are you going to do once we fully revive him?"

"what do you think V.V"

"are you sure? He is your twin brother, Rolo vi Britannia"

"yes, proceed to alter his memories".

* * *

wow, so whats going to happen to Lelouch

PS: alot of the stuff i know about Nightmare of Nunnally is from Wikipedia so it might be un acurate, but oh well

and sorry for this chapter, to me it seemed kind of rushed, but review anyways


	3. Our Plan

Hi there guys sorry about this extremely late update, but I've been busy with exams and stuff

but anyways enjoy (hopefully...)

* * *

Nunnally sat quietly in her wheelchair, she relayed what happened the other day over and over again,

"it really happened didn't it" she asked,

"yes" Nemo answered; she leaned against the wall her arms crossed, she stared out the window, "you wished for power in exchange you must grant me one wish"

"and what is your wish?" Nunnally asked

"my wish is to get a real body"

"a real body, are you telling me you aren't human?"

"yes, I'm known as the Magical Device Nemo" she explained, "I am a manifest of the immortal witch C.C"

"immortal…" Nunnally didn't get the chance to finish as the door swung open, Nunnally panicked but Nemo just stood their motionless, Milly walked in, her head hung low,

"Nunnally-chan, I heard what happened to Lelouch, I'm so sorry" she whispered but just loud enough for her to hear,

"it's fine, its not like it was your fault" Nunnally whispered back, tears began to spring out at the memory of her brother, she felt hopeless,

"but I feel responsible, your under Ashford's watch after all" Milly muttered, "what do you want me to tell the others?" she asked, Nunnally remained quiet for a bit, but then thought of an idea,

"tell them brother transferred back home for a while" Nunnally said, Milly nodded

"alright" she turned to leave but stopped, "are you sure you going to be alright Nunnally?"

"yes, I'll get over it soon" more tears began to spring from her eyes, Milly saw and went over to her and gave her a hug.

* * *

Rolo vi Brittania, twin brother of Lelouch vi Brittania, the only difference between the two; is their personality. Rolo stood in front of the monitors as he watched the doctors bring his brother back to life,

"so how is he doing?" V.V asked as he came up behind Rolo,

"pretty good, their replacing all his damaged organs with artificial ones, the process is going smoothly" Rolo said

"what memories do you plan on giving him?" V.V questioned, though he had a slight idea of what he planned, Rolo smirked,

"memories that will force him to turn against all that he has worked for, memories that will make him side with Brittania, memories that will make him think terrorists killed Nunnally" V.V sighed,

"you truly are ruthless, you do know that if he realizes that Nunnally is alive it can make him turn on us" the little immortal stated, Rolo grinned,

"of course, that's why I have someone to make sure that he doesn't meet her, after all Nunnally cant walk nor see, its going to be easy for us"

* * *

As Milly left, Nunnally looked at Nemo,

"nobody can see me but you, that is why as you say I am 'not human', which is also why I want a real body"

"how do you expect me to get you a real body?" Nunnally asked,

"with the help of the Immortal Witch C.C" was all Nemo said, Nunnally sighed and opened her eyes, her sharp blue eyes stared out the window,

"and how do you expect to find this Immortal Witch" she asked,

"from what I remember, she was captured by Brittania, but ever since the Shinjuku incident she escaped" her ruby eyes adverted out the window, "there is a good chance that she is wondering around area 11, she was always the kind of person that liked to wonder"

"and just how do you suppose we draw her out?" Nunnally asked; Nemo smirked,

"why put on a good show of course"

"you mean my fight against Brittania?"

"that is correct and I will help you in your fight princess Nunnally, as part of our contract I will become your knight" Nunnally stood up, she walked over to Nemo and offered her hand,

"be more than my knight Nemo" she stared straight into her ruby red eyes, "partners?" Nemo blinked and stared at the hand, she smiled, a small smile but still a smile, she took the hand and shook it,

"partners… I guess".

* * *

Ashford Academy…

Nunnally rolled onto the balcony of the school, she opened her eyes and stared down at everyone on the school grounds; she took in a deep breath when she heard the sound of the entrance to the balcony open, she quickly closed her eyes,

"I thought I'd find you here" a voice said,

"Alice-chan?" Nunnally questioned,

"why; who else would it be" Alice walked towards the end of the balcony and sat on top of the railing,

"so you heard didn't you? About what happened at Shinjuku" Nunnally nodded her head,

"but the news didn't say much"

"true all they ever said was terrorists and something about poison gas" silence took over, after pondering for a while Nunnally spoke,

"Alice?"

"yeah?"

"what do you think of Britannia?" Alice was taken back by the question, she definitely was not expecting to be put in a situation like this,

"um well I cant really say much about them, why do you ask?"

"nothing, I just wanted your opinion on them" Alice stared at her friend in confusion, 'this isn't like her at all' she thought,

"so, what do you think of Britannia?" she asked, she wondered if her brother leaving really effected her that much,

"I don't know, I don't like them, but I don't hate them either" she answered, in reality Nunnally really wanted to say she despised them but that would reveal too much,

"oh, I see," Alice looked down at the school grounds and noticed how everyone was getting to class, "well we better head back to class" Alice hopped off the railing and proceeded to roll Nunnally out of the rooftop, "by the way, you don't happen to have any notes for that history test do you?" she asked, Nunnally shook her head

"sorry Alice-chan, but your on your own this time" Alice pouted,

"aw man, now definitely going to fail" she exclaimed, Nunnally giggled, as she was pushed towards the classroom. Despite everything that has happened recently Nunnally just couldn't get over the fact that something was wrong, the fact that Lelouch's body just suddenly disappeared was unsettling for her, she thought of nearly every possibility of what could have happened on that day. His body couldn't have been taken away by Brittanian forces, they would have waited until the battle was over before removing and searching for bodies, no it was something else or more like someone else, the possibility was high, but who could have known that the siblings were alive, Nunnally pondered the possibilities, a thought clicked in her mind, could it have been…

* * *

After School was over…

Nunnally sat by the window of her room and stared intensely at the clouds as the sun set, she stood up from her wheel chair and tapped the tip of her foot against the floor,

"it sure feels great to be standing up again" she muttered to herself, Nemo leaned against the wall as she watched her princess getting used to walking again,

"what do you plan on doing?" Nemo asked her, Nunnally stopped what she was doing she swerved around so she was looking at Nemo,

"I plan to fight against Brittania" her eyes narrowed, "I used my geass to see what would happen tomorrow, there will be a terrorist attack at exactly 1:55pm, I plan to help them" she said, Nemo raised a brow,

"so you have tested your geass?" she asked, Nunnally nodded,

"if I concentrated, the maximum I would be able to see, is into tomorrows events" she explained, Nemo smirked,'

"I see you _have_ found out your geass's capabilities, you truly are an interesting one"

"interesting you say" Nunnally turned around "brother was always so secretive" she chuckled, "that's what makes him _interesting_ and a loving brother", she said quietly, Nemo pushed off from the wall and walked towards Nunnally she placed her hand on her shoulder,

"don't worry, we will find him" she said in a soothing tone,

"of course we will. I will create a world where brother would have been happy"

* * *

She stood in front of what seemed to be a large gate, to her it was quite intimidating but what surprised her the most was that she was wearing a mask, a purple outfit one that kind of looked like a vampire would wear, she also had a cape. Nunnally was confused; was this a dream or was this reality

"ZERO!" a voice shouted from behind her, she turned around and her eyes widened; there in front of her was Lelouch vi Britannia, her one and only brother,

"brother!" she shouted but no words came out,

"I will end this madness once and for all" he shouted as he pointed his gun at her,

"what are you talking about!" she questioned but yet again no words came out,

"Lelouch vi Britannia I presume, are you here to arrest me or are you here to take my life?" she questioned, 'what! I cant control my voice' she thought, Lelouch just gritted his teeth, Nunnally too pulled out her gun, 'why cant I control my movements'

"I see, could've of guessed you wouldn't surrender that easily" Lelouch said,

"the same could be said for you" Nunnally spoke, 'dammit why can't I control my movements' her hand began to tremble as she realized she was about to pull the trigger, 'brother please, run' tears began to form in her eye's, she then realized that Lelouch too was about to pull the trigger. After what seemed like minutes everything seemed to move in slow motion to Nunnally as they both pulled the trigger at each other.

* * *

Nunnally's eyes burst open as she shot up from her bed, she was trembling, sweat dripped down her face; she took in a deep breath to calm herself down, though it was not helping much,

"did you have a vision?" she heard Nemo ask, she shook her head,

"no it was just a nightmare" she responded, Nemo shook her head,

"no that was not a nightmare, that was the effect of your geass, what you saw was the future, it _will _happen" Nunnally's heart stopped for a moment after hearing those words, she clenched on the sheets and bit her lower lip,

"are you saying that brother is alive and will be our enemy?" she asked,

"that is correct, you will also become this character Zero" Nemo said, "you will become Brittania's enemy, possibly their biggest threat, and our brother" she paused for a moment before taking a deep breath, "he will become our biggest threat",

"but how?" tears formed in Nunnally's eyes, "how is he still alive, I saw him die with my own eyes!"

"there are some mysteries that we will need to solve, but I'm sure we will get an answer, though I'm not sure if we are going to like it"

"I could care less if I will like them or not, I will find my answers and I will find them as Zero, not as Nunnally Lamperouge" she announced,

"what of Nunnally vi Brittania?" Nemo questioned, Nunnally's eyes narrowed; she glared at the wall in front of her and gritted her teeth,

"she is right now presumed dead" she answered, "I will not be able to do much with that identity"

"that is not true, with that identity you will have more power and can probably do much more" Nemo reasoned,

"so what if I have more power, if I were to return as Nunnally vi Brittania; I will be nothing more than that _man's_ puppet" Nemo sighed, but then gave her an amused look, 'you really have grown, Nunnally',

"and besides with that unique Knightmare frame, becoming Zero and fulfilling my tasks should be easy"

"you mean Mark Nemo? It may be true it is much more powerful and flexible than most Knightmare frames, but it all depends on you, if you do not have your heart in the battle it can be easily defeated and we wouldn't want that would we" Nemo looked outside the window and at the dark night sky, "and besides the Brittanian forces are most likely going to produce a mush more powerful Knightmare frame after our little performance the other day"

"good, if it was too easy for us, then it wouldn't be much of a challenge would it" Nunnally said, her alter ego turned to her and grinned,

"you got that right".

* * *

Despite his defeat; Suzaku was still assigned the Lancelot; since he was the only one who managed to pilot it at its best performance. He wondered how the mysterious Knightmare frame managed to predict his moves so accurately, he mumbled a couple of curses under his breath, he cleared his mind until realization struck him, even if the mysterious Knightmare frame was able to predict his movements; if he was faster then he would be able to strike faster than the Knightmare frame, he ran his fingers through his hair, he wondered if Lelouch managed to escape safely, he pushed away the thoughts of him being caught in the enemy fire away, Lelouch was too smart to get caught, but he had this odd feeling at the back of his head telling him nothing is as it seems, the feeling of worry filled his emotions, it was unsettling for him the feeling of regret filled his thoughts, how he should have done something more, then maybe that would ease some of the feelings he was getting.

Nunnally stood up straight and stretched her arms, she was getting quite tired of pretending to be crippled and blind, but then again if she were to ever reveal the truth, then lets say things are going to become very troublesome. She took in the morning air around her, things in Ashford Academy are peaceful it was like the light side of the world; happiness and joy took over the scenery, though Nunnally couldn't help but ponder that there was some darkness hidden beneath every smile.

She sat into her wheelchair and closed her eyes, today was the day, now the question was how on earth she was going to get her hands on that Zero outfit. She rolled out of her room with Nemo following her closely; she made her way into Lelouch's room and locked the door behind her, she stood up and walked around the room; she opened up her brothers wardrobe and slowly went through his clothes; her eyes then noticed a large box hidden in the corner, she pulled it out and read the label,

"precious memories" she mumbled under breath she opened the box and found a whole load of her brothers old belongings, there were photos and old clothes, that was when she saw it, it was the outfit, no wonder she thought it looked familiar it used to be her brothers but he never wore it due to personal reasons as he claimed, that was when realization struck her,

"I'm going to wear my brothers old Halloween Costume?"

* * *

Well there you have it, and review,


	4. The Mysterious Appearance

Here's the next chapter,

So please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

It was now or never. After adjusting the outfit to make it slightly bigger to fit her size, in a way it was quite irritating since the outfit still seemed a little tight, making it rather uncomfortable for her

"this thing really needs to be remade" she mumbled, she knew she might have to hide her identity as a female other wise people might not take her seriously,

"are you ready?" she asked her partner,

"ready as I'll ever be" she responded. The stage is set; it was time to make her first appearance.

Nunnally stood in the shadows of the ruined buildings, she could feel the floor beneath her tremble as she heard guns shots echo in the air, explosions trigger in the distance; it had begun.

Kallen waited within the cockpit of her Glasgow, she could feel it. The trembling earth sent shivers down her spine, she looked to her left and gazed at the other Glasgow; they were the driving force of this small resistance but Kallen just couldn't help but feel nervous after all ever since the incident with the unknown Knightmare nearly killing Clover, the Brittanian forces doubled there security and troops.

"you alright Kallen?" a voice through the intercom asked,

"yeah I'm fine Alice" she replied, the two were best of friends ever since they joined the resistance, in fact they even looked out for each other in school. Alice was the only ex-Honorary Brittanian that Kallen respected, in fact she was the only one out of all the resistance members that knows of Alice's Geass, though she herself doesn't know much about it but enough to know that it must be a well kept secret.

It wasn't a very pretty sight, buildings continued to collapse and burn, Nunnally has always wondered when this would end, but then again it can't end if someone doesn't step up. She narrowed her eyes and put on her faceless helmet and looked over towards her twin companion she nodded towards her as she nodded back, with a flash of light Mark Nemo stood proudly in the battle field. It leapt onto of the fallen building and scanned its surroundings, there was a counted thirty Brittanian Surtherland, and surprisingly one Glasgow unit and an unusual Knightmare frame on the resistances side,

"do you recognize that Knightmare frame?" Nunnally asked,

"no, it could be a new model that they stole" Nemo responded,

"new model?" Nunnally asked, her voice was full of confusion, "I highly doubt that the resistance could steal something like that that easily, especially if it's a new model" Nemo nodded her head in agreement, after all Britannian forces would most likely put something like that under high security, "no matter, Nemo, see if you can contact the Resistance force"

"of course" Nemo responded, a couple seconds later, she got through, they could here large amounts of orders and curses, there orders were all out of place,

"Nemo intercept the Britannian radar and find out where all there units are placed" she instructed, in a very professional manner, which was kind of surprising since she's never really done this sort of thing before,

"interesting, their units are stationed around the ghetto surrounding the resistance completely" Nemo mumbled,

"it seems so, allow me to contact the resistance force" Nunnally said,

"already done, just speak and they will be able to hear you" Nemo replied.

* * *

Kallen dodged more bullets that fired at her she began to lead the Knightmare frames away from her comrades, and to her luck the enemy Surtherlands chased after her. She motioned her Glasgow to move left and right dodging enemy fire, she passed the ambushed point, she spotted Alice's Alpha, the Speed. The white Knightmare frame turned the corner and with a blink of an eye the enemy Surtherlands were completely destroyed, the Speed sheathed its twin katana's and turned over towards the red Glasgow, that is until Alice and Kallen both heard there radios speak,

"in your current position you are not going to be able to defeat them, they have you completely surrounded" Kallen picked up the radio,

"who is this? And how did you get this frequency?" she asked,

"you may call me Zero, as for how I managed to contact you, you don't need to know" Zero answered, "now tell me do you want to win ?" everyone who was listening was hesitant at first, until Ohgi answered,

"of course we do, but how can we trust you?" he asked

"you can either trust me or not, it is up to you. But I must warn you the enemy has already made their move, move your group of men back towards cover if you don't want to be killed" knowing that moving back would hurt them, they did as Zero commanded. As they hid behind cover there eyes widened as a bombardment of missiles attacked the area that they were at before, Ohgi quickly picked up his radio,

"okay what do you want us to do?" he asked,

"hey are you sure we can trust him, even if he did manage to predict that attack what if its all just a trap?" Tamaki asked,

"it's worth the risk, besides the Britannians don't need to trap us, they have the military power to wipe us out" Ohgi said,

"very well then, I want you to split your group into two separate groups, have each group gain the attention of the enemy Surtherland's and lead them towards the centre of the ghetto" Ohgi nodded and motioned his comrades to split into the groups as they set of in different ways,

"you in the red Glasgow" Kallen's attention snapped forward, "y-yes"

"I need you and your friend in the white Knightmare frame to take out as many Surtherlands as they begin to chase after your comrades understood"

"r-right" there was no response from Alice, only the soft breathing left her lips, to her it was odd for her, being an ex-honorary Britannian gave her the experience on the battle field, these directions that this 'Zero' gave them were worrisome for her, if they were to lead them to the centre of the ghetto they would be completely surrounded, not that they weren't already but this would just be giving the opposing force the advantage. Alice stopped for a moment, this kind of plan would be foolish to follow unless there was an ambush waiting. Alice clicked onto the radio,

"hey Zero, just out of curiosity, what is your position?" she asked, she heard _him _chuckle,

"you'll soon find out" he answered and the radio cut off, this answered Alice's question, there was definitely an ambush waiting for the Britannian army. Kallen maneuvered her red Glasgow around the corner and found the enemy units already chasing after her comrades, the Glasgow turned around and fired Assault rifle rounds at the enemy Knightmares destroying them completely. Alice on the other hand went in for the more straightforward attacks the Speed jumped in front of the Enemy frames and destroyed them with its katana's faster than you could blink. They continued this procedure until the very end of their destination, destroying any knightmare frames that chased after the two allied knightmare frames, Zero warned them about enemy fire, allowing them to gracefully avoid the attacks.

Ever since his humiliating defeat, Clovis had begun to re-plan his battle strategy which was surprising since he doesn't seem to be that kind of person, he was now commanding his troops at full force; he was going to win this time. He was reading a file on resent development of a new 7th generation Knightmare frame, from the looks of it, it is probably built for close combat; there wasn't even a hint of any long ranged weaponry equipped onto it, but it seemed to make up for it with its incredible speed,

"Constantine" he mumbled out the name,

"your highness" he heard one of his officers speak,

"yes, what is it?" he responded,

"we have the terrorists cornered, what are your next commands?" he asked,

"destroy them, and make sure none of them escape" Clovis said,

"yes your highness".

With the rebellious forces cornered, the Britannian Surtherlands pointed their guns at them and readied to fire,

"it really was a trap!" Tamaki yelled, suddenly something jumped on top of one of the enemy Surtherland, it was an unusual looking Knightmare frame, it was more human like from the looks of it compared to the other regular knightmare frames, it wielded a long katana and had six strands of slash harken blades attached to the knightmares head, they moved gracefully around which was unusual it was as if it was able to move freely around with its own mind. Alice stared at the newly introduced knightmare frame in awe; its physical structure was similar to her own knightmare, the Speed in fact it looked slightly larger from her perspective. Was this Zero? She wondered to herself.

The Mark Nemo turned to the other remaining enemy knightmare Frames and jumped into action, it moved in a very smooth style, moving away from enemy fire before the Surtherlands even managed to shoot at it, Nemo saw every tactic, every action, every attack they were going to make, wanting to finish this quick the Blonde Knives began to shoot up at lighting speeds and attacked the Surtherlands head on, taking down the knightmare frames in seconds forcing them to eject. Alice stared dumbly, this Zero character had managed to defeat all the enemy Surtherlands with a single attack, not that she couldn't its just that if she constantly used her Geass then the reaction would begin to show and she wouldn't want that, but that's besides the point, the point is that if this Zero was a Geass user then he's made a contract with an immortal, but what really bothered her was the Knightmare frame that he was piloting, it was unusual in a sense, she's never seen remote controlled slash harkens before and furthermore the way it was able to avoid those attacks made her think that it was more agile than her Alpha, if they were to fight, then she would probably lose even if she did use her Geass against him.

"Your highness, the mysterious Knightmare frame has appeared once again" Clovis nodded, he stood up and stepped forward,

"send out the Knightmare frames that are on standby, and give the Lancelot the green light to go" he ordered, to bad he never even realized that his next move was predicted. Suzaku stepped into the cockpit of the Lancelot; he shut his eyes tightly and planned out his future movements for the incoming battle,

"Suzaku, your ready to launch" he heard Cecile speak through the intercom,

"roger that" he replied, he looked forward, this time he was ready for anything.

* * *

Dust rose up into the air shrouding the Mark Nemo in its dark cloud. But as the dust retreated the unique Knightmare frame disappeared, only to have a person, a man dressed in a dark purple outfit with a matching cape, but what was most noticing was the mans helmet. Kallen hopped out of her knightmare and regrouped with the other resistance members, though Alice remained cooked up in her knightmare,

"are you Zero?" Ohgi asked,

"that is correct, and are you the leader of this resistance group?" Zero asked

"that's right, so tell me Zero why did you help us?" Zero took a good look at the small group, then at the two knightmare frames but remained silent,

"hey answer him" Tamaki shouted, Zero looked back at them. They couldn't tell what he was thinking, but they would have guessed that was the whole point of the disguise, to show no emotion to the enemy, no emotions would mean no weakness,

"do I truly need a reason to help people with the same objective as me?" Zero questioned, the group looked at each other, until Kallen spoke up,

"so your saying you too, want to push the Britannian forces out of Japan?"

"that's right, and more"

"and more?" Tamaki questioned, Zero held up a palm and clenched it into a fist,

"the annihilation of Britannia"

* * *

Somewhere deep beneath the ocean floor, two shadowy figures sat by the table under the dim lights, they were currently watching the current situation in the ghetto, the interaction with this mysterious character Zero and the resistance members, one of them picked up his cup of tea and sipped it,

"is she…" the other asked him, placing down his cup, he nodded,

"yes, she's just like her other two siblings, one of the Demon Kings. One of us, the Knights of C" he answered before taking another sip of tea, the other reverted his eyes back to the TV screen, his eyes gazed towards the white and red colored Knightmare frame, judging from the structure of it, it was one of the Irregulars,

"Alice the Speed" he said, "so that's what happened to her",

"defecting from a Britannian secret organization, to join a terrorist group" he looked closely at the Knightmare "she's a wanted fugitive, must be harsh for her"

"but how on earth did she manage to hide away from Britannia?"

"must be because of Rolo vi Britannia, from what I heard he made sure to have her tracks covered" the other raised a brow in confusion,

"why would someone like him help someone like her?"

"probably to have her unknowingly keep Nunnally in check" he stood up and turned to the door "but I guess he never took into the account that Nunnally would be Britannia's worst enemy".

* * *

So who do you think the mysterious people are? Enemy or Ally? And what is there motive.

Why did Alice leave the Irregulars?

What is Rolo's true motive?

Oh so many questions that need to be answered.

By the way I'd figure Nunnally as Zero would be slightly different than when Lelouch would be as Zero. Since like some say she's more straight foreward in her plans, she does have a Knightmare at her disposal afterall, and a really cool one too.


End file.
